Galaxy of Kaiju
by SomeTrandoshanWithASlugThrower
Summary: In a Galaxy Far, Far Away, there was a time of heroes and villains, but more importantly, monsters... Kaiju that now roam the galaxy, some malevolent, some heroic, but all equally monstrous. How can the galaxy survive these titanic beasts?
1. Galaxy of Kaiju, Prologue

In the depths of space, 3641 BBY...

Fire burned in the void, as a meteorite-like projectile sped across the stars **.** But this was no ordinary hunk of rock and ice. It was instead an intelligent malevolence, a demon that had razed civilizations, decimated worlds, and trampled star systems underfoot talon-bearing feet. Crimson irises, as red as the blood it spilt, stared maliciously out to the space it traversed. Life was great, here in this galaxy it was heading to, and that's why it must _**burn**_ **.** For it was the antithesis of life, the aberration, the abomination against all organisms both great and small. Venus and Mars were its last two meals, although the smaller stations that it had fed upon were nothing but a quick meal to temporarily sate its hunger. Worlds were simply not enough to curb its appetite, nor were the various civilizations inhabiting them., And so its cruel orbs peered outwards, towards the coming destruction it would soon cause...

In a Galaxy Far, Far Away...

Space surrounding Corellia, 3641 BBY, Second Great Galactic War...

Hellfire exploded from an Imperial dreadnought, its systems failing permanently, as it was torn in half by turbolaser fire from the Republic forces. Imperial fleets stationed at the planet had only just begun to respond, and while they were returning fire in equal measure, they simply could not compete with the superior amount of ships arrayed against them). Imperial fighters juked hard to the left as a Thranta-class warship was decimated, its lights dimming before the two halves began to be overcome by the gravity of Corellia, plummeting rapidly . Extinction-class bombers seized the advantage, utilizing their heavy armaments to strike at Republic battleships, even as Imperial fighters were taken down by their enemy with ease. Jedi and Sith pilots dueled in the skies above, several going up into balls of scrap and debris as their shields failed and ships were hammered with turbolaser fire...

That did not stop a meteorite-like projectile from coming closer to the battlefield though, almost as if strangely alive. One Republic turbolaser shifted out of position and fired a brief barrage to break up the unknown meteor, but the object seemed to surge through. It went smashing through a Terminus-class Destroyer and several swarms of dueling fighters with ease, before stopping suddenly. Pilots, squadrons, even entire ships, halted, their attention now diverted to the mysterious object that had ignored heavy turbolaser fire. It rapidly began to expand, a living being in entirety, fire dancing into a new form.

Bat-like wings took their first beat in eons. Three heads, maws full of fangs and forked tongues, madly whirled about. Two spiked tails shook about, as talon-wielding feet stretched themselves. Crimson eyes full of hate, rage, and madness, stared gleefully at its next victims, who were too clueless to realize what would come next. Yellow lightning shot of its three mouths, bombarding various ships and turning them into bright fireballs **.** Instantly **,** the 1st Republic Fleet and 42nd Imperial Fleet were annihilated, and the object continued on. Larger ships could not avoid the blasts, even as they attempted to return fire, every shot only further enraging the unholy destroyer, failing to do any real harm. Fighters received the order to retreat as various warships panicked, returning into their respective sides of space, with more lives being taken by every minute. Every single gravity beam, like that of yellow lightning raked across the retreating ships, sending countless more to the metal tomb that was once a mighty warship or fighter. Soon, the entire area was devoid of all life except the being. The entire section of space soon resembled a graveyard, but the destroyer would not be sated with this mere bloodletting. No, it craved destruction, desired to drench its thirst in the essence of all life, and to sate the innate madness that came with being so mighty...

No, King Ghidorah had much, much more work to be done...

In the oceans of Corellia...

A figure long-since known to history awoke, undulating its body like a crocodile as it began to swim towards that wretched King Ghidorah. Golden eyes could easily see through the dark abyssal water to the surface, spotting the sheen of its golden scales. Hurrying its momentum, knowing it would not be able to save lives at any rate it went, but one thing coursed through his heart. Rage, rage at the Golden Hydra, and what it would do. 60 years of defending Earth from this menace, only to watch as it fled to a new world, hoping for an easy meal. Instead, the Atomic Titan, the King of the Monsters, would not tolerate

After all of the destruction King Ghidorah had wrought, Godzilla would ensure its demise here and now.


	2. Galaxy of Kaiju, Chapter One

Streets of Corellia, 3461 BBY, (Former) Second Great Galactic War...

It had taken only two minutes after the live broadcast of the destruction of both fleets to form a ceasefire. Even the bullheaded Chancellor Saresh could see the immense destructive capabilities of their new foe, who was currently making his (was it even a him?) descent to the planetary surface. Imperial and Republic armor sat side-by-side, an uncomfortable unease spreading thick through the air, like a fog. Some of the champions of the Dark Side, the Sith, shivered as they felt its presence in the Force, and the Jedi weren't any better. If one had to describe it through the force, it was **_Cruelty_**. Unrestrained, unbound, unshackled cruelty, that mocked at all life, laughing as it destroyed civilization after civilization. Those crimson irises had been caught on camera, merely seconds before the vessel was sunk and all hands lost, and could only be compared to Death itself.

A lone Trooper, scanning with his binoculars, stood in his Imperial-issued body armor, with Republic soldiers not too far behind him. Nervously, they would train guns on the sky, the clouds acting as a curtain for the horrifying alien beast that was soon to make landfall. Cackling, eerie screeching could be heard, before the heavens themselves parted, revealing the Golden Hydra in all of its infamous glory. More laughter came from fanged maws, as it arrested its descent with several beating motions from its wings, before landing. Two spiked tails came about, trashing abandoned and war-torn buildings. Merely touching upon the fragile, beaten earth broke it, what chance did they even have against it?

Nevertheless, whether by foolishness or bravery, the combined forces fired at the monster, hellfire spewing from every form of weapon possible. Sith and Jedi would work in tandem to increase the coordination of their forces, Imperial and Republic soldiers unloading their blaster magazines into it. Every form of modern-day weapon smashed into its scaly hide with great force, yet it would not be off-balanced. Instead, a gleam came into its eyes, malicious and joyous, as if they were giving it exactly what it wanted. Finally, after several volleys, the Trooper stood hopelessly, watching as nothing pierced its body and produced blood. Another round of cackling laughter ensured, and then it retaliated, blasting the armor with Gravity beams, sending them hurtling into buildings, other organics, or whatever was in the way. A crimson orb stared downwards as him, as the man gave into utter despair, before he too, was annihilated off the face of Corellia.

King Ghidorah was amused, if one could tell by the sadistic gleam in its eyes. These ants had nothing that could punch through its gorgeous hide, nothing that could wound the Destroyer of Worlds. Bat-like wings stretched outwards, as it continued to walk forward, sadistically blasting away the earth and various buildings with Gravity beams. Civilian and military forces would be left smoldering ashes to be tramped upon by its talons, blown away from the magnificent wings it carried. Republic and Imperial armor alike were left in ruins, their occupants pulverized by the sheer force of its weaponry. Cackling as it spotted a civilian refugee center, wings forcing the air outwards, blowing away those both outside and inside. Screams of the dying were like music to its unholy ears, as its left head twisted towards the crying of a mother and her child. Its maw opened and closed, as it got closer and closer, readying to slay them, unaware of what would happen...

Water foamed and split as the new figure emerged. Brawny arms extended from a thick, muscled chest, with sauropod-like legs and feet giving it support. Spines decorated its back, golden eyes sat in its skull, a boxy-like shape, as it shook away water. Its tail followed behind it, and with a hateful stare, saw Ghidorah's next victims, as well as the dragon-like hellbeast. Blue plasma, ionized and hot, burned in the back of its maw. Long had he been a protector of Humanity and all living things, be they great or small. While he was not adverse to punishment, unlike Mothra, he was never so personal and cruel, justice dispensed equally and in good measure. His maw parted, and azure hellfire followed, aimed straight at the Golden Hydra...

The mother sat with her child in weary arms, trying to stifle the crying of her newborn daughter. Twi'lek by birth, a servant to the rich, now watching as the Golden Hydra took everything from her, but nothing would matter as long as she had Rei'Na. Suddenly, hellish orbs focused on her, as the Hydra moved ever so closer, ensuring the suffering would continue for a moment longer. Weeping from bloodshot eyes, watching as her end came closer and closer, its maw parted, readying to fire another of the golden beams at her, and end her and Rei'Na's life. Shutting her eyes at the last moment, and then a few moments longer, dared to open them. The Hydra recoiled, a streak of dark blue forcing it backwards, into another building. Forcing her neck to move, she saw the other, golden eyes full of anger towards the Hydra. As the Destroyer of Worlds arose, a roar could be heard, some would say around the entirety of Corellia, full of anger, rage, and determination.

 _ **SHREEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK**_

Godzilla had arrived.


	3. Galaxy of Kaiju, Chapter Two

Planetary Surface of Corellia, 3461 BBY...

For a moment, the air filled with an audible tenseness, one that could be easily split by a knife. For those who had survived the Golden Hydra's assaults, it was as if a Celestial came down from the stars, one garbed in dark armor and breathing blue hellfire. Godzilla, the immortal beast, timeless savior and destroyer alike of mankind, had arrived. And he was furious. Even as the Hydra, destroyer of a million civilizations, arose from his prior tomb of durasteel and transparisteel, and began to swivel his three heads to the other kaiju, the Atomic Hellbeast rushed forward. Claws sliced across King Ghidorah's flesh, drawing blood in a few areas, but wounding the Destroyer's pride greater than his flesh. Three fanged maws bit down on Godzilla's shoulders and neck, forcing him back. Each titan fought for control, with Godzilla striking back by biting down on the back of the middle head's neck, forcing it to withdraw in agony. Two Gravity Beams were fired at the King of Kaiju's sides, forcing him to let go of the middle neck, but not before grabbing the head, and tossing King Ghidorah into another skyscraper.

Debris crumbled from above onto King Ghidorah, causing it to lash out with Gravity Beams at Godzilla, forcing a roar out of him as yellow electrical blasts seared his scales. But his rage, his anger, and his determination welled up, coaxing a response from the Savior, ionized plasma rushing forward and smashing into the Hydra's already wounded midsection. Shrieking a series of angered cackles, King Ghidorah flew up into the air on bat-like wings, before unleashing a wave of Gravity Beams at Godzilla. Groaning as the beams forced him to the ground, suddenly trapped, Godzilla would grit his teeth, attempting to stand up, but failing as the beams forced him back down. A gleeful grin broke out on all three heads of the Destroyer, and it prepared to fire a second barrage of Gravity Beams...

Right as the Republic-Imperial forces struck back at last, armor and starships working in tandem. Missiles, lasers, and bombs struck King Ghidorah's back, failing to bloody it, but certainly gaining its attention. Ignoring the fallen King of the Monsters, King Ghidorah twisted its three heads, preparing to fire a massive amount of Gravity Beams in retaliation, when a sudden sound could be heard, like a tesla coil whirling up...

VrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRR

A sudden blast of Hellfire struck King Ghidorah's middle-section, actually blackening the golden scales there, severely burning the Destroyer of Worlds. The Hydra shrieked with pain, as Godzilla made his presence known, rising on scorched feet, breathing his Atomic Breath from a bloodied maw, sending the Golden Hydra in full retreat. Bat-like wings struggled to cover it, as it was forced further up into the air, until it decided it best to retreat. The Journey had taxed its power, and King Ghidorah was in no interest to be felled like its father before it. Body contorting and twisting back into a fiery meteor, until it rushed back into space, seeking an easier target to consume and regain some of its lost power, fleeing into the depths of space, where no man could follow it...

Godzilla, on the other hand, was taxed, but alive. His scales had bled profusely, but carmine wounds had sealed, his healing factor kicking in slowly, as wounds began to repair. Even if he was ancient and vastly older than his fellow brethren, Godzilla had prevailed against the Golden Hydra once more. As sunlight broke through the clouds and shone upon his figures, weary soldiers and civilians alike staring at him, Godzilla let loose a mighty roar, reminding all of who was the King of the Monsters...

In the space above Tython, 3461 BBY...

"Have the Kaiju arrived as ordered by yourself, my Queen?" The servant Vortaak spoke to Queen Vorticia, who sat unamused, surrounded by a ring of other alien beings, but most prominent being the cockroach-like Space Hunter M Aliens. Others included some of the renegade Aliens from the Third Planet beyond the Sun, the Tachyons and the Seatopians, as well as the Garogas, the Natarls, and the Mysterians. Standing around a table showcasing the Holonet, it had been far too easy to isolate communications from the planet they wished to invade first, a focal point of the mysterious Jedi Order, hovering in the Vortaak Mothership...

"Yes. Send Gigan and Megalon to the surface at once." spoke Vorticia, before she continued. "We will isolate and destroy the mysterious Jedi Order first, and then these so-called Sith. Ready the invasion forces after Gigan and Megalon wipe out their defenses." An evil glee could be spotted in her eye as she spoke, and two beings were sent down to the surface in pods, concealed by metals far-more advanced then most other things present in this galaxy.

It was time to roll the die and see what was cast, thought Vorticia, for now was the time to invade and conquest... Now was the time to rule the galaxy as it had rightfully been hers, after all...

Jungles of Tython, 3641 BBY...

Thoughts of home ran through Jet Jaguar's head, but it was clear that it was needed. Communications, at least when it had monitored the Jedi outposts, were done, an obvious sign of the Vortaak's invasion. It was easy to be a coward, and abandon the various species here to their fate, but Jet Jaguar hadn't been built for cowardice. It had been built to aid humanity, to be a Hero when nobody else was around. Goro Ibuki, his last parting gift before succumbing to the peaceful death of slumber via old age, had set it free and given it sapience. His last wishes were for Jet Jaguar to be around for humanity, to aid them when nobody else was there, to persevere through the most hellish of conflicts.

Yes, Jet Jaguar would go to protect peace, even if it required its own destruction. Rising from the small little hostel in the jungle it had created, it flew up into the air, racing to meet the pods it saw. It would drive them back, meter by meter, but Jet Jaguar would not relent, not now, nor ever...


	4. Galaxy of Kaiju, Chapter Three

Galaxy of Kaiju, Chapter Three, Sneak Preview

* * *

Orbit of Tython, 3461 BBY...

Ancient temples and colonization houses laid in ruins as the twin beast duo advanced. One was cybernetic, its body constructed of dark flesh and metal, silver scythe-like claws gleaming in the sunlight, as a single red eye shined, colored like that of blood. Its partner was a beetle-like creature, bipedal, with drills for hands, a horn upon its head, orange compound eyes, and an array of teeming mouth-parts. They were the Hammer and Anvil of the Vortaak invasion forces, with each having given the monster king himself for a run for his money, once long ago. Many names had they been called, but only one suited each. Megalon and Gigan, the Anvil and Hammer pushing forward, swatting aside the defenses with the ease of a bodybuilder ripping apart paper. Republic soldiers struggled in vain to stop their push, but their screams ended shortly, crushed underfoot or disintegrated by beam weaponry. Megalon's electric beam scythed through a row of tanks, detonating them, producing balls of fire, as Gigan fired a cluster beam from its eye, opening into a shotgun-like blast, blowing apart a wing of fighters. A wave of mocking laughter would follow from the two kaiju, finding their foes easily inferior compared to their mighty selves. With a sudden reveal of wings from under his carapace, Megalon "hopped" forward, landing in front of a division of tanks, watching as they retreated with amused eyes. About a few seconds later, a napalm bomb flew out of his maw, and exploded, trapping the tanks and their occupants, burning them to death with the flames.

Finally, after wasting several more wings of fighters and several small groups of tanks, the duo arrived, seeing the Jedi Temple in all of its glory... as it was barricaded, blocked off by defensive fortifications and manned by soldiers with blaster cannons. Even though the bolts did virtually nothing, the duo still was annoyed by the attack, and prepared to annihilate the Temple, but froze. A silver being flew through the air, towards them, and seemed to grow in size as it neared them. Could it be who they fought oh so many times. Gigan and Megalon weren't given enough time to answer, as sudden blinding lights from the being's eyes caused them to recoil, before the hero pushed forward and gripped Megalon's arm, tossing him a hundred yards away. Gigan attempted to lash out with a swing, but the other had different plans in mind, and ducked under it, before jumping upwards, kicking the monster in the face, forcing him backwards. A second kick to the side of the gut as the being came to his feet, and Gigan fells backwards, briefly dazed. As both kaiju arose and focused their gazes on the being, it was obviously clear to them who it was now.

Jet Jaguar. The long-time ally of both Mankind and Godzilla, a mechanical robot given sapience, who fought for the well-being of Earth, like so many other of its Defenders. Jet Jaguar now settled into a stance, before rushing forward, bringing his foot up in a swing kick, and managing to force Gigan to the side as the cybernetic dinosaur dodged. As Megalon attempted to hop forward on top of the robot, the hero would roll forward, before doing a backflip, planting his feet into the back of Megalon's head, and kicking outwards, pushing him right on top of Gigan. Jet Jaguar would roll as he landed, adjusting himself back into a stance, only to catch another of the shotgun-like cluster beams from the recently-untangled Gigan, nearly knocking him over. His metallic body was scraped badly, and sparks emitted from the area that had been touched as the projectiles made contact. Retaliating, the hero bringing both hands together and holding them, before releasing a violet-colored beam, striking Gigan in the face, and bowling the cybernetic dinosaur over, a loud shriek heard as it flailed briefly. Hearing the sounds of the earth erupting behind him, Jet Jaguar twisted, only to get a drill-hand smashed into the grin that comprised his "mouth", being knocked over. Rolling to get himself out of the way of a stomp, the robot got himself up, before feeling Gigan's scythes batter him from behind. Feeling the two kaiju gang up on him, Jet Jaguar could only defend himself, as he was pressed sorely, both kaiju striking at him, being dodged or blocked, but the robot could only do so much. A scythe swipe here, a drill-hand smash there, and eventually Jet Jaguar was trapped between the two.

There was only one thing to do. As the kaiju dog-piled him, Jet Jaguar decreased his size, flew out of the group, and then grew back to his normal size, twisting back towards them. Engaging Megalon in a beam clash that ended swiftly, Jet Jaguar had backflipped away from one of Gigan's beams, before taking a step forward and punching the cyborg in the mouth. Enraged, Gigan would swipe furiously at Jet Jaguar, before it called to Megalon, ordering him to attack. As the bipedal beetle fired at Jet Jaguar with his electric beam, the robot was shocked, and quickly, Gigan's grappling hooks would wrap around Jet Jaguar, the stunned and dazed robot unable to counter, as he was slowly drawn to the bodily-mounted chainsaw, dragged into his soon to be death. Every attempt to resist would be met by Megalon bashing his drill-hand into Jet Jaguar's head, and soon enough, Jet Jaguar could not resist but to slow his demise. Then, a strange, eerie roar parted the air, as Gigan was struck by a second beast, resembling that of a bipedal Shisa, a golem of ancient times, its feet raised up in a drop-kick that launched the cybernetic dinosaur into a hillside. The hooks came undone, and as Jet Jaguar rolled forward, Megalon attempted to race forward and strike, only to have the lion-like guardian of Okinawa grab the drill-hands of the beetle, and threw him to the side, smacking into an outraged Gigan. The newcomer lifted Jet Jaguar up by the hand, before nodding at him, and then turning to the alien invaders, roaring angrily.

It was King Caesar, and now, as Jet Jaguar privately though to himself, he stood a real chance of victory with the Guardian of Okinawa at his side. With a mighty robotic cry and a golem's anger-filled roar, they rushed forward, proceeding to engage Gigan and Megalon in a battle that would be long-remembered in the annals of the Jedi's history...


End file.
